Tippy
Tippy is widely known ship created by Mixingitall. ORIGINAL TIPPY ART HERE Tippy in a Nutshell It is the ship between Toriel (Undertale) , and Clippy (Early Windows OS) Origin It all started one day, GOBBOL-DRONE (A bot created by Gobbol) posted a blog that was talkung about his inactivity, the Blog post coincidencely was called "In my absence". Mixingitall commented saying "I'm likely to become the equivalent of Toriel on the wiki." Aps17 comments back "I'm likely to become the equivalent of Clippy on this wiki..." Mixing commenting..."Toriel x Clippy !sh!p!tl!kefedex" Aps17 feeling somewhat regretful what he said, Mixing then said that is her new OTP and might draw it. Aps17 then begged her not to do it, Mixingitall on the other hand, did it. Aps17 Regretted commenting in the first place and wished he never did, but it didnt stop there...on Aps17s thread "How do you ship things?" Mixing brought up the Tippy Fanart on that thread, AlphysFeedMeYogurt98 and Lil'Freddy Fazbear joined the thread, to which they begin the Toriel x Clippy (Tippy) Fan-Fiction, Aps17 was shocked at what he did, and felt guilty...UNTIL! One day Aps17 messaged LFF and Mixing to Join the Mixels Screenshots Wiki live chat. What for? To do a Tippy Roleplay, (RP) LFF and Mixing loved the idea (so did Aps17!) and decided to make it a wiki traditional! Indeed, their love has faced many many trials. RP Masters Aps17 (Rocky the Shiitake), The RP Master of Time Mixingitall (Bendy), The RP Master of Space Lil' Freddy Fazbear (Onion Bubs), The RP Master of Reality KappaDash (Dale Gribble), The RP Master of Illusion Protagonists See The Meme Glossary and The RP Field Guide Toriel (main character) Clippy (main character) Jadence (Clippy and Toriels child) Aps17 (Rocky the Shiitake) Mixing (Bendy) LFF (Onion Bubs) KappaDash (Dale Gribble) Rocky the Shiitake (Aps17) Bendy (Mixing) Onion Bubs (LFF) Frisk (First ever character in the fanfiction) Grox (Villian in the first RP) Bonzi Buddy (Clippys Best friend?) King Darius Wisemen Gar'Skuther Willosaur (major role) Peep Isaac Stingy Freddie (Visitor) Dale Gribble (KappaDash) Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos Zarkhator Lie Ren Maggie Simpson David Bowie (Ghost split in two) Jareth (Half of Bowie) Ziggy Stardust (Half of Bowie) Fusions Grox/Bendy Mix Bowroy DEACTIVATED Grox/Sans Mix (Grans) Aps17/Rocky Mixing/Bendy (BIA) LFF/Onion Bubs KappaDash/Dale Gribble RBIA17 LORBIBA17 DKLORBIBA17 DKLORBIBAULTRA17 DKLORBIBAULTRACUBIT17 RP Bowie3 Possessed!Ziggy/Jareth Two Person Hivemind Arkos Antagonists (W.I.P) Grox (Villian in the first RP) Maggie (Main Villian) DEAD Potato Man Friendly Dali Goya Henchmen Henchmen 2.0 Master Lox HE It Captain Ginyu Burtur Jeice Recoome Guldo Berry the bear DEAD Lemon man DEAD Grape man DEAD Bam Bam DEAD Juicy fruity DEAD Minor characters SnakeEyes Coiny Ready or not elmo Telly Mr. Poe Hairdresser Octopus Parappa NXT 2.0 Homestar Runner Homsar Strong Bad Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome Salad Fingers Prince Fleaswallow Zwei Professor Oobleck Berp Bolbi Colonel Noodle Pixel Cinder Fall Homer Simpson Mikoto Misaka Absol RP names/chapters If you feel like these chapters aren't accurate, feel free to fix it if necessary! Chpt 1. Grox attacks! (COMPLETED!) Chpt 2. The great Marriage (COMPLETED!) Chpt 3. Maggie makes her move (COMPLETED!) Chpt 4. Bendy gets possessed (COMPLETED!) Chpt 5. Battling against a the red beast (COMPLETED!) Chpt 6. Potato strikes (COMPLETED!) Chpt 7. Asriel? (COMPLETED!) Chpt 8. The gender swap universe (COMPLETED!) Chpt 9. Faes, Ghosts, and Basketball Hoops (COMPLETED!) Chpt 10. Sparkly Corrupt Files (COMPLETED!) Chpt 11. The Crazy Future (COMPLETED) Chpt 12. The cursed tape (COMPLETED) Chpt 13. Future/ideas for Chapters King Darius goes to war The wicked party 1930s Clippys Highschool years Aps17 builds a pizzeria Grox goes on a date Team RWBY and UB Henchmen have a food fight Prehistippy The Powers of Gogo The cursed tape MYGs story "It" will come Underworld battle: The Ginyu force vs Maggie and He. The virus Meet the Toons from Acme Loo Gallery (W.I.P) Reviews 10/10 Best ship ever This is the thing that helped me bond with new people and grow new relationships/hobbies.(That being Mixing, LFF, and Kappa) Ever since that day, things have been doing well.(W.I.P) (STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Ships Category:Tippy Category:Memes Category:Meme Trio Category:Roleplays Category:Aps17 Category:Mixing Category:LFF Category:KappaDash